


Farina e Biscotti

by tinynerdkitten



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, fluff and porn, sesso sul tavolo, sesso sul tavolo della cucina
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: “C’è farina ovunque, ti sembra forse il caso di farlo sul tavolo della cucina?”Scritta per l'Italian P0rn Fest #12, basata su questo prompt, una piccola smut su Ermal e Fabrizio che decidono di fare i biscotti e finiscono per fare altro.





	Farina e Biscotti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F_A_E_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/gifts).



> Scritta per l'Italian P0rn Fest #12, buona lettura!  
> A Ame, perché tanto lo sai che senza di te sta roba non esisteva.

“C’è farina ovunque, ti sembra forse il caso di farlo sul tavolo della cucina?”  
  
Ermal pronuncia quelle parole con tono basso, piuttosto divertito per la verità, cosa a cui Fabrizio risponde alzando gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando appena contro la pelle pallida e calda del suo collo, che profuma leggermente della suddetta farina e di cioccolato.  
  
Tutto era iniziato esattamente due ore e mezzo prima quando, girellando per il supermercato, Ermal si era imbattuto nel reparto dedicato ai dolci o, per meglio dire, all’occorrente per cucinarli. Tra preparati, stampini e decorazioni varie, aveva improvvisamente sorriso, allungando una mano e pescando dallo scaffale una scatola rossa, che aveva agitato, scuotendo il contenuto al suo interno e producendo un suono che rassomigliava a tanti piccoli sassolini che rotolavano assieme.  
  
“Guarda Fabrizio!” aveva detto entusiasta, scuotendo ancora la confezione “Ci sono le gocce di cioccolato!”  
  
Fabrizio, che di anni ne aveva quarantatré e di figli ne aveva fatti due, aveva riconosciuto immediatamente lo sguardo luccicante da bambino messo davanti a un vassoio di leccornie negli occhi di Ermal, collegando subito che la sua espressione sognante era dovuta a una cosa e una soltanto: il pensiero del futuro di quelle gocce di cioccolata, che era bastato ad attivare nel suo cervello un meccanismo non dissimile a quello del cane di Pavlov al suono della campanella.  
  
“Vuoi fa’ i biscotti?” gli aveva chiesto, sorridendo poi davanti al suo annuire entusiasta.  
E così, la scatola era finita nel loro carrello, insieme a tutto l’occorrente necessario per cucinare i dolcetti. Inclusa una scatola di farina.  
  
Una volta arrivati a casa, Ermal si era fiondato allegramente in cucina, recuperando dal cassetto due grembiuli-uno bianco e uno azzurro-passandogliene uno e infilandosi l’altro, legandolo con convinzione, deciso a mettersi subito all’opera, più per gola che per reale volontà di fare: e infatti, come Fabrizio aveva preventivato, era rimasto per tutto il tempo a girellargli attorno provocandolo bonariamente invece di dare una vera mano, premurandosi-a detta sua-di assaggiare l’impasto, assaggiare il cioccolato, assaggiare un pacchetto di patatine che con i biscotti non aveva niente a che fare ma che Fabrizio non aveva finito la sera prima… insomma, assaggiando.

Assaggiando tutto ciò che poteva, Fabrizio incluso.  
  
Infatti, esaurita la scorta degli ingredienti che poteva effettivamente mettersi a mangiucchiare in pace, Ermal aveva deciso che sarebbe stato piuttosto divertente posare piano il mento sulla sua spalla-esattamente come aveva fatto a Lisbona, cosa che Fabrizio aveva trovato più che tenera all’epoca e che continuava a trovare tale-prima abbracciandolo con fare innocente e poi iniziando a muovere piano le dita sui suoi fianchi, voltando il viso per baciargli la pelle calda del collo.  
“Bizio” si era lamentato, sfregando appena la punta del naso contro di lui, sospirando.  
Il suo respiro caldo e al contempo fresco aveva fatto rabbrividire Fabrizio, intento a mettere sulla teglia quelli che sarebbero, una volta infornati, diventati i loro biscotti.  
  
“Sto a fa’ i biscotti Erma’”  
  
L’aveva stoicamente ignorato, continuando nella sua impresa, lasciandosi baciare e sfiorare con quella delicatezza tipica dell’inizio-quando le cose si facevano con calma-che normalmente avrebbe trovato estremamente piacevole e benaccetta, ma che ora invece stava trovando a metà tra l’eccitante e l’irritante: dopotutto, doveva solo infornare, non ci avrebbe impiegato un’eternità e, per una volta, Ermal poteva benissimo aspettare.  
  
Ma se c’era una cosa che Fabrizio aveva imparato con il tempo, era che Ermal Meta poteva diventare la persona più petulante e fastidiosa sulla faccia del pianeta se veniva ignorato in certi contesti e quel caso rientrava proprio in uno di quelli.  
Per cui, l’altro non aveva colto la sua mancata attenzione come un segnale per desistere, ma come una sfida a essere più persistente o, per meglio dire, persuasivo.  
Incaponitosi quindi di avere quel che voleva-ovvero, senza troppi giri di parole, Fabrizio-era tornato dal suo breve e sconsolato giro per la cucina, che aveva fatto dopo esseri staccato da lui con uno sbuffo frustrato, intenzionato a farlo cedere.  
  
Pertanto, si era piazzato nuovamente dietro di lui, facendo aderire la sua schiena al proprio petto, le lunghe e affusolate dita che subito erano corse ad accarezzargli le spalle e le braccia solide e tatuate, percorrendo quei disegni che ormai conosceva a memoria ancora e ancora, tracciandone i contorni con imperturbabile quanto erotica lentezza, stando attento a sfiorare ogni singolo punto con sentita attenzione.  
  
“Vedo cosa stai facendo” aveva sussurrato nel suo orecchio, abbassando la voce di un’ottava prima di passare la lingua sulla sua pelle, afferrando poi il suo lobo tra i denti, delicatamente, attento a non fargli male ma godendosi appieno il suo sussulto al gesto, che per un pelo non gli aveva fatto cascare il cucchiaio di mano.  
  
“Erma’” l’aveva avvertito Fabrizio, il tono che aveva assunto la stessa inflessione di avvertimento che aveva con i bambini quando erano sul punto di tirare troppo la corda.  
  
“Sì?” aveva chiesto lui innocentemente-un’innocenza finta come una banconota del monopoli da tre dollari e mezzo-mentre aderiva meglio alla sua schiena, tirandosi appena su per sporgersi in avanti e baciargli la guancia e poi la linea della mascella, la barba dell'altro, che gli raschiava appena sulla guancia rasata, che gli aveva fatto il solletico.  
  
“Smettila” aveva ribattuto Fabrizio, infilando nervosamente il cucchiaio nell’impasto, ignorando il suo desiderio di infilare altre cose in altri lidi.  
Tipo se stesso in Ermal.  
  
Per tutta risposta, Ermal non aveva smesso: aveva continuato a sfiorarlo, con le labbra e con le dita, percorrendo il suo busto nella sua interezza con le mani, prima sulle braccia e poi sui fianchi, sul petto e sul ventre, risalendo poi a stuzzicare piano i capezzoli da sotto la stoffa della maglia.  
  
Fabrizio ci aveva provato a restare impassibile: sebbene sentisse le guance andare a fuoco e i pantaloni ormai un po’ troppo stretti aveva, cucchiaiata dopo cucchiaiata, riempito la teglia che ora risultava pronta da infornare, l’impasto che creava delle file un po’ asimmetriche di cerchi di varia dimensione, tutti però pronti a diventare ottimi biscotti da essere mangiati.  
  
Restava solo il problema di Ermal che gli stava attaccato come un koala.  
  
Per cui, Fabrizio aveva sbuffato, tirandosi su e afferrando il tutto.  
“Aprimi il forno, per favore” gli aveva chiesto, perentorio, sbuffando però quando Ermal non si era mosso di mezzo millimetro.  
  
“Ermal, t’ho chiesto di aprire il forno” aveva ripetuto nuovamente, spazientito, ascoltando l’altro sbuffare contro l’incavo del suo collo.  
  
“Prima mi devi dare un bacio Bizio”  
  
Fabrizio aveva sbuffato ancora, roteando nuovamente gli occhi al cielo per tipo la milionesima volta in quel pomeriggio, voltando il viso con rassegnazione per premere dolcemente le labbra sulla sua guancia.  
Ermal era stato più svelto di lui-con il senno di poi, Fabrizio doveva ammettere che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: Ermal sapeva essere estremamente subdolo se lo voleva, sopratutto quando aveva voglia di farlo-e aveva tirato su e girato il capo per far incontrare le loro bocche.  
  
Non aveva aspettato: non appena erano state premute insieme, aveva schiuso la propria, leccandogli piano le labbra con la punta della lingua, disegnandovi il contorno e la sottile linea che le divideva per invitarlo a fare lo stesso, approfondendo così il bacio.  
  
Cosa che fa davvero perché sebbene a Fabrizio piaccia pensare di avere una certa forza di volontà, la verità è che quando c’è di mezzo Ermal raramente riesce a trattenersi, sopratutto perché, ammettendolo, pure lui aveva parecchio voglia dell’altro: non hanno sempre molto tempo da passare insieme e anche quando ce l’hanno devono dosare quelle ore con attenzione, incapaci di poter godere della semplice quotidianità di una vita assieme, che devono ritrovare in gesti banali ma per loro sentiti, come sedere allo stesso tavolo per colazione o, in quel caso, fare i biscotti.  
Ma, in mezzo a ciò, devono ritagliarsi anche i loro momenti di intimità e sebbene non siano più due ragazzini, Fabrizio deve ammettere che i primi tempi si era sentito come tale: non riuscivano a tenere le mani a posto, preferendo posarle sul corpo dell’altro, usandole per accarezzare, spogliare, toccare e donare, ricevendo in cambio lo stesso trattamento.  
  
Era come una luna di miele fatta a pezzi: due giorni a dicembre, tre o quatto a gennaio, un pomeriggio qui, un’intervista là…  
  
E il problema era che, però, questa luna di miele era anche diventata infinita perché, per quanto sembrasse irrealistico da dire, non ne avevano mai abbastanza l’uno dell’altro.  
  
Così, Fabrizio aveva ricambiato il bacio, quasi dimentico della teglia fino a che non vi aveva stretto le dita attorno, cosa che l’aveva riportato alla realtà e spinto a staccarsi da lui con uno sbuffo.  
“Il forno, Ermal” aveva ripetuto pazientemente, nascondendo una risatina allo sbuffo frustrato dell’altro che si era staccato da lui per andare ad aprire lo sportello, atteggiandosi a bambino offeso mentre brontolava qualcosa sul fatto che lui aveva voglia di altro, al momento, non di biscotti.  
  
“Ormai i biscotti so’ da fare” aveva detto, alzando gli occhi al cielo “E poi, dove ‘o vorresti fare? Ce sta farina ovunque, te sembra il caso di farlo sul tavolo della cucina?”  
  
Ermal l’aveva osservato dall’angolo creato dal bancone, le braccia incrociate al petto come un infante indispettito.  
“E quindi? Un po’ di farina non ha mai ucciso nessuno, Fabrizio” aveva detto, gonfiando le guance.  
  
L’aveva guardato infornare la teglia e chiudere il forno, controllando poi la temperatura prima di tornare al tavolo tutto soddisfatto, pronto a sistemare un’altra teglia.  
Così Fabrizio era bello.  
Era sempre bello, ma con il grembiule macchiato di cioccolato addosso e uno sbuffo di farina sulla guancia, lo era ancora di più del solito.  
  
Si era avvicinato di nuovo dopo qualche attimo di riflessone, intenzionato a farlo cedere.   
Si era tolto dal viso il broncio, facendosi spuntare un sorrisetto malizioso, lo stesso atteggiamento poco casto che si riscontava anche nel suo incedere appena più sensuale.  
  
“Poi sai” aveva mormorato, tornando a circondarlo, le mani che erano passate sul suo petto, carezzandolo, soffermandosi sui capezzoli che le dita avevano stuzzicato appena da sopra la stoffa di nuovo prima che scendesse al ventre, fino all’orlo del pantaloni “Non mi pare che ti dispiaccia poi tanto, l’idea” aveva mormorato, facendo scivolare la mano ancora più in giù, tra le sue gambe, facendolo sussultare e sospirare, il palmo che aveva sfregato lentamente contro la crescente erezione altrui.  
  
“C’è _qualcosa_ che mi dice che in questo momento su questo tavolo tu non vuoi fare i biscotti, ma vuoi farti me” gli aveva mormorato nell’orecchio, la mano che si era spostata in su solo per infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni della tuta, larghi abbastanza da consentirgli di farlo agevolmente, in modo che potesse toccarlo meglio, a separarli solo la sottile stoffa dei suoi boxer.  
  
Aveva continuato a toccarlo, lentamente, godendosi i suoi sospiri e i leggeri fremiti che lo attraversavano a volte, voltando il capo ogni tanto per baciare e mordere piano la pelle del suo collo o la spalla, leccando e succhiando i lembi su cui desiderava lasciare un segno che non fosse troppo visibile o duraturo-l’inverno offriva protezione in quanto a indumenti usati, ma Fabrizio era capacissimo di girare con la camicia slacciata anche con -2°C.  
  
Fabrizio del canto suo aveva stretto le mani attorno al bordo del tavolo, provando a non cedere, conservando una dignità che era morta nell’esatto momento in cui la mano di Ermal aveva valicato anche l’ultimo confine rimasto tra loro, infilandosi nei suoi boxer, finendo a toccarlo pelle contro pelle, strappandogli così un gemito acuto.  
Aveva avvolto la sua ormai evidente erezione-la verità era che il sangue aveva iniziato a confluire verso altri lidi nel momento stesso in cui aveva visto Ermal con il grembiule, ma sarebbe stato poco dignitoso saltargli addosso come se fosse un ragazzino arrapato solo per quello, oltre al fatto che poi cucinare li sarebbe stato oltremodo non igienico-tra le dita, muovendo la mano su di lui dolcemente, stando attento a concentrarsi in ogni punto che sapeva farlo gemere e sospirare.  
  
Quando poi il suo pollice aveva scorso lentamente sulla sua punta, facendogli tremare le ginocchia e chiudere gli occhi, Fabrizio non ce l’aveva più fatta: gli aveva afferrato saldamente il polso, levando la sua mano da dentro i suoi pantaloni per voltarsi, fronteggiandolo, usando il braccio libero per circondarlo e tirarlo a sé per baciarlo.  
  
Già da prima, dato le loro posizioni, gli era stato evidente che anche Ermal non poco eccitato dalla situazione, ma così, con i loro busti che aderivano e l’inguine a contatto, lo era ancora di più.  
Aveva catturato la sua bocca in un bacio famelico, passionale, che l’altro aveva ricambiato di buon grado.  
Fabrizio non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare il sorrisino tronfio e trionfante che gli aveva comunque piegato le labbra, benché esse fossero impegnate, come la sua lingua, in ben più piacevoli attività del cantar vittoria.  
  
Se l’era premuto addosso, lasciando che i loro corpi andassero a sfregarsi tra loro in cerca di sollievo, e quando aveva avuto bisogno d’aria si era staccato da lui con un sospiro, andando subito a cercare il suo collo con la bocca, baciando con foga la sua pelle pallida.  
  
Il forno aveva iniziato a cuocere i biscotti e l’aria si era saturata di un profumo di dolce e cioccolata, che aveva impregnato ogni cosa: i mobili, i vestiti e anche Ermal, tanto che Fabrizio aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto mangiarselo da quanto sapeva di buono.  
Aveva sorriso al pensiero, afferrando tra i denti un lembo di pelle vicino alla sua clavicola, strappandogli un gemito d’approvazione alla cosa.  
Proseguendo nel suo percorso a ritroso su quel collo che l’altro gli aveva offerto reclinando il capo all’indietro con un mugolio, aveva raggiunto le spalle, il petto, il pomo d’Adamo sporgente su cui si era soffermato, ascoltandolo muoversi piano sotto le proprie labbra, e poi più su ancora, verso il mento, la linea della mascella e quel punto dietro all’orecchio che aveva rivendicato come suo, che aveva baciato ancora in segno di affettuosa appartenenza prima di ritrovare le sue labbra.  
  
Nel mentre, le sue mani erano corse a slacciargli i jeans ormai troppo stretti, dando un parziale sollievo alla sua erezione.   
Glieli aveva poi calati con un gesto secco insieme ai boxer, cosa che aveva fatto ridere Ermal, una risatina inframmezzata da un mugolio di piacere che l’aveva resa ancora più bella del solito.  
Non si era premurato di sfilarglieli del tutto, ci aveva pensato Ermal, tirandoli via da solo mentre si baciavano, gemendo appena nello sfregarsi involontariamente e volontariamente contro di lui.  
  
Quando la stoffa era stata calciata via-e non senza qualche difficoltà, quei maledetti skinny jeans gli erano così stretti che sembravano essergli stati tatuati addosso, ma che culo non gli facevano-Fabrizio l’aveva afferrato per i fianchi sottili, tirandolo per ribaltare le loro posizioni, sollevandolo poi con foga per metterlo a sedere sul tavolo della cucina, cosa che aveva fatto ridere di nuovo Ermal.  
  
Fabrizio gli afferra la maglietta, strappandogliela di dosso e gettandola a terra da qualche parte, incurante, gesto accompagnato un’altra risatina.  
Ermal aveva aperto gli occhi per guardarlo con divertita malizia, posandogli una mano sul viso che l’altro aveva affianco al suo, le sue labbra che subito erano tornare a mordere e baciare il suo collo.  
  
“Ma come” aveva detto, portando l’altra mano a sfregare sul tavolo, per poi alzarla a mostrargli il palmo infarinato “C’e farina ovunque, ti sembra forse il caso di farlo sul tavolo della cucina?”  
  
Ed eccoli lì, con Fabrizio che dopo essersi tirato su lo osserva, incredulo e Ermal che sorride, divertito come mai in vita sua, completamente nudo e seduto su un tavolo fin troppo infarinato, cosa di cui ora come ora non importa a nessuno dei due.  
  
“Erma’” mormora Fabrizio, osservando il suo sorriso.   
Lentamente, porta una mano sul ripiano, posandovi il palmo come aveva fatto lui, sfregandovela contro per riempirla a sua volta di farina. Mano che gli mostra prima di posargliela su fianco, portandola poi sul retro della sua schiena che risale lentamente in una erotica carezza, fino a quando non arriva in cima e non può infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri.   
Vi affonda tutta la mano prima di stringergli le ciocche con lentezza quasi esasperante a giudicare dal modo in cui Ermal lo guarda, con la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi neri e lucidi.   
E poi, di colpo, li tira, stando attento a non fargli troppo male ma strappandogli un gemito alto e acuto.  
  
Sentire quel suono manda completamente la sua razionalità a quel paese.  
  
“Ti interessa della farina, adesso?” mormora, portando le labbra sopra le sue e baciandolo con bramosia, mordendogli poi il labbro inferiore mentre lascia andare quella massa riccia e ormai sporca per spingerlo giù, sul tavolo, sotto di sé.  
Ermal geme di rimando, stendendosi parzialmente, afferrando la maglia di Fabrizio per i bordi e portandola con sé per spogliargliela.  
Sorride quando l’altro asseconda la cosa alzando le braccia e prima che possa rendersene contro gli ha stretto le gambe attorno ai fianchi, incrociando le caviglie dietro la sua schiena, tirandoselo addosso e baciandolo, le mani che si posano una sulle sue scapole e una tra i suoi ciuffi castani, e non sa quale delle due sia quella sporca e quale quella pulita.  
Sa solo che i suoi fianchi si alzano in automatico per andare a sfregarsi contro di lui, mentre i loro gemiti e ansimi si mischiano nell’aria insieme al profumo dei biscotti.  
  
Si baciano e si mordono a vicenda, fino a quando un frustratissimo “Cazzo Fabrizio dai” non esce dalla bocca di Ermal, cosa che fa sorridere l’altro anche se la verità e che non versa in condizioni migliori mentre si tira indietro, afferrandolo per le cosce.  
  
Per un secondo, considera di toccarlo lentamente ancora per qualche minuto, facendolo impazzire un istante in più, lasciandolo eccitato e insoddisfatto giusto per pochi attimi ancora, godendosi il suo viso arrossato e il broncio che farebbe, ma non appena si rende conto che non sopporterebbe quella vista senza toccarsi, stringe la presa sulla sua carne, tirandolo verso il bordo del tavolo.  
  
“Vie’ qua” mormora.   
Nel movimento, solleva involontariamente una nuvola di farina, cosa che provoca l’ilarità altrui mentre si sorregge sui gomiti per osservalo, leccandosi le labbra.  
  
Sembra una statua, così: un greco steso sul suo triclinio.  
  
Una statua molto maliziosa, che lo osserva con gli occhi più vivi e brillanti che abbia mai visto mentre si tira su del tutto per poter avere le mani libere in modo da abbassargli i pantaloni e le mutande, facendoglieli mollemente cascare alle caviglie.  
“Ops” mormora Ermal, avvolgendo meglio la gamba attorno al suo fianco, stuzzicandolo così mentre si sfregano appena l’uno contro l’altro.  
  
Si lecca le labbra secche, tendendo la mano verso la sua.  
“Dammi quella pulita” mormora, cosa che Fabrizio gli concede, anche se mentre lo osserva afferrarla e portarsela alle labbra, un sorrisino malizioso gli spunta in viso.  
“Avrei dovuto darti quella sporca…me l’avresti sistemata” soffia in un mugolio leggero mentre Ermal gli prende in bocca due dita, succhiandole quasi oscenamente mentre lo fissa negli occhi.  
  
Lo fa per bene, sfilandosele dalle labbra per poi riprendervele, muovendo la lingua in ogni spazio che trova.  
Fabrizio lo lascia fare in silenzio, come al solito affascinato da quello spettacolo.  
  
Quando Ermal si ritiene soddisfatto, lascia andare lentamente le sue dita, producendo un suono osceno, uno schiocco che manda un brivido lungo la schiena altrui.  
Poi, torna pacificamente a sdraiarsi, allargando meglio le gambe prima che lui lo chiede.  
  
“Coraggio” mormora “lo so che è da oggi, quando hai sbattuto le uova per la carbonara, che vuoi sbattere me” gli sorride, facendogli quasi andare di traverso la sua stessa saliva mentre porta la mano tra le sue gambe, iniziando a spingere piano un dito dentro di lui, strappandogli un mugolio di piacere.  
  
Non ci vuole molto: l’hanno fatto la sera prima e non gli è difficile plasmare Ermal come se fosse creta, usando prima una e poi due dita, aprendolo e preparandolo per sé mentre lui geme e si contorce sotto al suo tocco, i fianchi che si alzano ritmicamente andando incontro al suo movimento, la mano che ha appoggiato sulla sua coscia che pensa che lascerà il segno da quanto sta premendo per tenerlo un minimo fermo e con le gambe aperte senza che caschi dal tavolo.  
  
Qualche mese prima, quando l’aveva montato-il tavolo, s'intende, non Ermal-l’aveva fatto male e il battesimo di fuoco della casa nuova era finito con le loro natiche sul pavimento, un mobile smontato e, fortunatamente, un orgasmo rimandato, ma non rovinato.  
  
Ci avevano riso su perché nessuno si era fatto male, ma non tiene al fatto che capiti di nuovo, per cui sta attento mentre lo guarda premere la schiena contro la superficie chiara, i ricci scuri che stanno diventando bianchi per la farina.  
La cosa lo fa sorridere, mentre pensa a quanto sia bello l’altro così, nudo e senza freni, incurante di tutto se non del piacere che lo attraversa.  
  
Pochi secondi ancora e poi toglie piano le dita da dentro di lui, strappandogli un gemito di disapprovazione e al contempo di impazienza mentre lo scosta piano da sé.  
  
“Aspetta” mormora, facendo per allontanarsi, quando Ermal stringe le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi con prepotenza, tenendolo lì con sé, esattamente dove lo vuole lui.  
“Dove pensi di andare?” mormora, tirandosi appena su, sfregandosi contro di lui lentamente, strappandogli un sospiro.  
  
“A prendere il lubrificante e il preservativo”  
La risposta fa fare una smorfia ad Ermal, che lo guarda un istante prima di allentare la presa, lasciandolo andare.  
“Fai in fretta” si lagna, guardandolo sparire oltre la porta, sorridendo però quando nota le impronte bianche sulla sua schiena che ha stretto e tra i suoi capelli che ha afferrato e tirato.  
  
Mezzo minuto dopo Fabrizio è di nuovo lì, tra le sue gambe, con un preservativo indossato e la propria mano che si muove sulla sua erezione, spargendovi il lubrificante, mentre Ermal lo osserva mordendosi il labbro inferiore, seguendo i movimenti che fa con bramosia, la sua mente proiettata già a quando sarà dentro di lui.  
  
Non deve aspettare poi molto: ancora qualche secondo e Fabrizio lo tira di nuovo verso il bordo, cosa che lo fa ridacchiare appena.  
“Stavolta non cadiamo?” chiede, guardandolo annuire sistemandosi meglio  
“Non cadiamo” conferma, prima di prendergli la mano e spingersi lentamente in lui.  
  
Un lungo gemito di piacere gli esce dalla bocca nel sentirlo così, dentro di sé-come mille altre volte e mille altre ancore, eppure sono tutte diverse e importati e Ermal non saprebbe scegliere la sua preferita.   
Quel che sa è che adora il suono che Fabrizio fa quando è completamente dentro di lui-un gemito soddisfatto, quasi felice se si potessero definire come tali-e quelli che gli escono dalle labbra mentre lo scopa o fanno l’amore, uniti a quelli che i loro corpi intrecciati producono.  
  
Ora come ora, insieme a tutto quello ci sono anche i cigolii del tavolo che stride e traballa sul pavimento e sotto al peso di Ermal che si contorce, inarcando la schiena per andargli incontro mentre si aggrappa a lui, affondando le unghie nella sua carne, stravolto come al solito dal piacere che lo attraversa.  
Un piacere non solo puramente fisico ma anche mentale all’idea che si culla in testa con dolcezza: quella di essere l’unico che gode di lui in quell’attimo di intimità suprema, che si unisce a lui, che ha il privilegio di divenire una cosa sola con Fabrizio.  
  
E lo sono, una cosa sola.  
  
Lo sono su quel tavolo mentre, tra uno scricchiolio e l’altro, Fabrizio lo prende, spingendosi in lui all’inizio lentamente, dolcemente e poi sempre più forte, fino a che non lo fa con foga, facendolo tremare e gemere, ansimare e sospirare, cosa che fa a sua volta mentre diventano di nuovo un tutt’uno; un ammasso di membra e respiri che si stringono e intrecciano, di labbra che si incontrano e fiati che si rubano e donano, di gemiti ricevuti e sussurrati che hanno la forma del nome altrui e che si imprimono sulla pelle quanto nelle orecchie e nell’anima.  
  
Lo sono mentre si stringono l’uno all’altro, quasi disperatamente, incuranti ormai di tutto ciò che non sia loro.  
  
Ciò che non concerne i loro corpi e il loro piacere non è fonte di preoccupazione, inclusa quella farina che ormai è ovunque- sul tavolo, a terra, addosso a loro-ma che non potrebbe contare meno di fronte al modo in cui si cercano, famelici; in cui tremano e si graffiano, in cui mordono e tirano i capelli dell’altro, sempre bilanciando il tutto con sospiri e carezze e baci sulle labbra e sulla pelle.  
  
Fabrizio si spinge dentro di lui con forza, ad un ritmo sempre più serrato e forsennato, comunque stando attento a non fargli male, ma a fargli solo e unicamente bene, facendo attenzione a andare a toccare ripetutamente quel punto dentro di lui che lo fa gemere in quel modo che è musica per le sue orecchie, e gli fa mancare il respiro e inclinare indietro il capo, esponendosi a lui in tutta la sua bellezza.  
  
Si muovono disperati ma all’unisono, cercandosi e trovandosi in quel piacere che sentono crescere sempre di più, alimentato da ogni ansimo, gemito e movimento, da ogni singola spinta di Fabrizio e ogni andargli incontro di Ermal.   
Da ogni suo inarcare la schiena e da ogni bacio dell’altro.  
  
Fabrizio si aggrappa con le mani al tavolo pregando che non ceda per usare ancora più forza mentre lo prende, guardando il suo viso arrossato e stravolto sotto di sé, gli occhi lucidi che non tiene aperti del tutto offuscati dal piacere e le labbra schiuse a mormorare una litania di approvazione e del suo nome miste a quelle di un Dio che lì centra tutto e niente.  
  
Ed Ermal vorrebbe riuscire a guardarlo, perché Fabrizio con la bocca aperta ad ansimare nello sforzo e il corpo nudo e lucido per il sudore sopra di lui è bellissimo, e ha il viso paonazzo che lo rende ancor più bello e i suoi capelli castani sfidano ogni legge della fisica ed è semplicemente magnifico con i suoi muscoli tesi nello sforzo.  
  
Sente il suo calore avvolgerlo come il piacere, così come Fabrizio sente Ermal avvolto attorno a sé, anche lui caldo e perfetto per lui, come se quello fosse il suo posto: dentro di lui, unito a lui, per sempre.  
  
Cresce sempre di più,quel piacere che sentono entrambi, diventando sempre più forte, fino al punto in cui non si può più trattenere e diventa incontenibile ed è quello che succede ad Ermal quando, pochi minuti dopo, si stringe a lui urlando il suo nome, chiudendo gli occhi e gettando indietro il capo mentre trema, venendo con forza tra di loro, stringendosi attorno a lui tanto che Fabrizio sente le lacrime agli occhi oltre che il sudore sulla schiena, e dopo qualche altro secondo lo segue a ruota, aggrappandosi al tavolo che geme una cupa protesta ma resta miracolosamente in piedi e lo lascia collassare in pace sull’altro, finalmente rilassandosi.  
  
Subito le braccia di Ermal corrono a stringerselo più vicino, i loro petti sudati che aderiscono insieme ai ventri resi appiccicosi dallo sperma ormai freddo, i battiti dei loro cuori impazziti che rimbombano nelle orecchie facendole fischiare e fanno tremare le loro pelli come sottili membrane di tamburi.  
  
Fabrizio alza appena il viso, studiando quello dell’altro, rosso e umido, una mano che corre a scostargli i ricci ormai ridotti a un ammasso bianco e annodato e appiattito dalla fronte sudata.  
  
Anche Ermal gli scosta i ciuffi castani dal viso che pian piano sta riprendendo un colorito normale, mentre pure i loro respiri smettono di essere ansimi e si regolarizzano, ridacchiando quando vi passa una mano e una nuvola di farina ve ne esce.  
  
“Sembri un nonnino” lo prende in giro, leccandosi le labbra secche, sentendo la gola arida e secca.  
Fabrizio deglutisce, annuendo, prima di tirare appena su con il naso, paralizzandosi.  
  
“…Erma’” dice, facendogli inclinare appena il capo in risposta, una smorfia che lo attraversa per il mal di schiena.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare, è solo farina. La puliamo” dice tranquillamente, osservandolo però scuotere la testa.  
“No, che me frega a me della farina” dice, rivolgendo poi un’occhiata tragicomica al forno “Me sa che stiamo abbrustolendo i biscotti, Ermal”  
  
Solo in quel momento Ermal riesce a far caso al leggero odore di brucio che sta iniziando a sentirsi in cucina, cosa che lo spinge a fare una faccia delusa, così tanto esagerata che Fabrizio non può non scoppiare a ridere.  
“’O vedi” mormora piano, senza però dare cenno da muoversi da dentro di lui, baciandogli la fronte “Avevo ragione: non era proprio il caso di farlo sul tavolo della cucina” ride, coinvolgendo infine anche l’altro nella sua risata.  
  
Una risata che profuma di felicità, farina e biscotti, anche se un po’ bruciacchiati.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo smut finisce qui, andate in pace! Altra roba sul mio profilo Tumblr se la volete <3


End file.
